The Little Moments
by Writteninthestars08
Summary: Just a little something I started for BTR. I've been wanting to write something for them for a while now. Read inside for more details. Now a series of one-shots. *Chapter 1 updated*.


**So this is what I started working on earlier today, and I wanna see what you all think so far. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this or if it's gonna turn into a full story or a one shot (most likely). So let me know what you think, should I keep going with it or not, and if I do what do you wanna see happen? I'm up for any suggestions since I don't really have a plan for this lol I'm even up for adding in some OC's. :)**

The sunlight came shining into the room, waking Katie Knight from her sound sleep. It was only 7 am, and the first day of summer, her last free summer before Senior year started. Meaning it was way to early for her to be up. Although apparently not to early for Carlos as she heard him moving around in the kitchen. She was used to him being up before anyone else, but him being in the kitchen alone could be potentially dangerous. The last time had resulted in pepperoni, cheese, and tomato sauce when they were making pizza. And that had been all four of them together. So needless to say Katie decided to go see what Carlos was up to, praying she wouldn't be walking into a mess.

"Hey Carlitos," Katie said walking to where he stood at the kitchen counter. "What are you up to?"

"Just thought I'd make some pancakes for everyone to kick off the summer." He answered walking over to grab the eggs and butter from the fridge.

"Mind if I help out?" Katie asked grabbing a bowl from the cabinet and sitting it on the counter. She was trying to avoid a mess so early in the morning. She knew Carlos meant well, but she just couldn't see this ending well if she let him cook by himself. And there were always fun moments when cooking with Carlos.

"Sure," He answered with a smile handing her the bag of flour he had just grabbed out of the pantry. "Go ahead and mix this in."

"Got it." Katie replied with a smile.

Just as she started mixing all the ingredients in the bowl, and Carlos was grabbing the frying pan and turning on the stove, Logan and Kendall emerged from there room.

"Ok it's 7:30 in the morning on a Friday and Katie's up willingly...what's wrong with this picture?" Kendall asked walking into the kitchen.

"Hey! I resent that remark," Katie shot back at her brother. "I can get up early when I want to."

"I've never seen you up before 10 on the weekends." Logan added as he sat down at the island.

"Well when I heard Carlos out here making noise in the kitchen, I figured it would be hazardous for all of us if I just went back to sleep." Katie replied with a smirk.

"Hey! I...oh never mind your right." Carlos replied shrugging off the comment.

Even he knew how dangerous it could be to leave him alone in the kitchen.

"Umm...why is Carlos in the kitchen?" James asked finally emerging out of his and Carlos' room. "It never turns out well when he cooks...well the food usually does, but the kitchen turns into a disaster area." He smirked as he sat down at the island with Kendall.

"Well that's why you all have me," Katie remarked looking over at James. "I'm helping to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Well I hate to break this to you Katie, but I don't think anyone can prevent Carlos from making a mess while cooking, it's pretty much a given that it's gonna happen at some point or another." Logan added hopping up onto the counter as he, Kendall and James waited for the impending mess that would happen any minute now.

"Well either way, you can never say I didn't try." Katie remarked pointing the spoon she had been using to stir the batter at Logan, James and Kendall. Before she could realize what she had done a bit of the batter flew off the spoon and hit the boys in question.

It only took a split second for the rest to happen. Kendall was the first to get up and go towards his sister. "Oh you did not just throw pancake batter at me." As he reached the stove where Katie had been standing he grabbed a handful of flour without anyone noticing. "It wasn't on purpose." Katie tried to defend herself, but couldn't help laugh at the situation. "Well then I guess this was just an accident too..." Kendall said looking over to his friends before throwing the handful of flour at his baby sister. "Oops, it must have just slipped." He smirked knowing his sister wasn't about to let him get a way with this and that a small food fight was about to break out.

Seeing an opportunity they couldn't miss out on James and Logan went to the fridge and each grabbed a can of whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Carlos just grabbed his helmet and then got the powdered sugar that had been sitting on the counter by where he was on the other end of the kitchen.

The next thing you know there was chocolate sauce being squirted at Carlos by James, Whipped Cream being shot at Kendall by Logan, Katie had now taken to throwing the flour at all four boys, and Carlos was being his crazy self and dancing around (sort of) throwing the powdered sugar on all of them like it was pixie dust.

It seemed like the food fight had been going on for hours when they all had collapsed from laughter in the middle of the kitchen. Katie was now completely covered in flour, Kendall's white shirt he had been wearing was now almost completely brown from all the chocolate syrup he had been hit with by Logan, who in turn had gotten a mixture of everything on him, Carlos was somehow still remotely clean as he had only a bit of flour and powdered sugar on himself. But James had to of gotten the worst of the remains on him, or at least the most whipped cream. He now had it all in his hair and on his face, which being James he was freaking out over, everyone knew he couldn't help but look any less than perfect being the pretty boy of the group. However as they all sat there laughing over how they all looked Katie got up to go to fridge.

"What are you doing now?" Kendall asked his sister as she came back with her hand closed around something the boys couldn't see.

"To top off the sundae," she joked as she placed a cherry on top of James' head. "There now it's complete." she smirked as she went back over to sit in between Kendall and Carlos. "Ok that's just classic." Logan said as they all cracked up once again.

"Well at least now we can say I really am delicious." James joked winking at his friends, which sent them into an even bigger round of laughter.

Katie couldn't help but love days like this. When she could have all these great little moments with her brothers. This had been the perfect way to kick off her summer before senior year. After all you were only young once, why not act like it while you could still get away with it.

**So yes I have decided to keep going with this, but as a series of one-shots instead of a full story. So I hope you all will enjoy it since this will be a little different from my normal style. I'm really excited about this though, I've got a few other ideas that I'll probably be using for the couples on the show, as well as more friendship ones as well. I hope you'll enjoy them. :) **

**-Renee**


End file.
